Injustice:Heroes Among Us
by The New Dark One
Summary: My sequel to what i though should happen in Injustice
1. Chapter 1

**Hall Of Justice**

Batman typed away as Firestorm and Vibe aimed there hands at the door

"How we doin Bruce?"

"almost Ronnie…almost"

BOOM! 

The entire front of the hall blew apart as Superman crashed in "Y'know Bruce, you've done some really stupid things in your day, but breaking into the High Councilors office?….defiantly takes the cake"

Vibe and Firestorm started blasting at Superman, He didn't even seem affected

"Barry!"

Flash flew in and tackled the 2 teens

"Now Barry finish it!"

Barry looked at the 2 boys "I'm sorry old friend" He turned and charged at Clark sending his fist right through Clark's chest

"The tyranny must end!"

"I agree"

Clark began strangulating Barry, ":Let Him GO!"

Vibe released and vibration blast at the turned Clark, Clark smirked and turned around holding Barry to the blast

The scream echoed through the room, Barry's body moved so fast and then faded away

Clark opened his hand "Now Look What You Did!"

Vibe looked at his hands "wha…what did I do?"

Bruce finally finished the encryption he pressed on his ear "J'ohn NOW!"

Martian Manhunter flew into the Hall and hit Clark with all his might

J'ohn floated near the wreckage "this will not be as easy as we had hop…"

Clark flung himself at J'ohn hitting him as many time as he could, Finally both men faced each other "You shouldn't have tried to face me J'ohn"

"I should have never let you get this bad"

John's eyes glowed bright red

**Inside Clark's Mind**

J'ohn looked around and he noticed he was in his human form, he wore a suit with a grey raincoat over it, he looked around and saw a farm, He approached it and saw a tall muscular man, long grey hair tied back in a pony tail, a beard covering his face, he was shopping wood

"Hello sir I…"

"Been a long time huh J'ohn?"

"Clark?"

"Oh it's been years since anyone's called me that"

"Jordon!"

Clark put down the axe and approached a elderly women "yes Lois?"

"Johns on the phone he was wondering if he could invite his girlfriend over?"

"That'd be fine Lois, just tell him to be home before dinner"

Lois went back inside "amazing this delusion you've built Clark"

"delusion?"

"You've been living in this fantasy world and killing anyone who would threaten it"

Clark picked up his axe "it's not a delusion"

Suddenly J'ohn's dark skin turned back to green as he changed to his true form "we were once friends Clark, just surrender"

Clark laughed and suddenly his modest farmer clothing changed into his armor

"I think I see what's going on your suppose to hold me off while the others take me down….."

He punched his arm right into J'ohn's chest ripping the heart out "You're not even in my head"

**The Real World**

Clark opened his eyes and saw J'ohn's heart in his hand "sorry J'ohn"

He crushed the heart and flung his body out of the Hall, he turned and saw Firestorm and Vibe gone

Clark closed his eyes and listen "I can hear your heart beat Bruce…..I know your right here!"

He punched behind him but no Bruce "or….maybe you're here!"

He blasted the wall behind him…..No Bruce

Bruce waited in the Bat Mobile, he had set up speakers all around to distract Clark, He was rewiring the interior of the Bat Mobile "Connor?…Jason are you ready?"

"Yes Sir Batman!"

"Jason?"

"Yeah…yeah old man I got it!"

Clark looked around trying to hear Bruce's heart beat…..I found you Bru…"

Connor flew right in and tackled Clark, his hand glowed bright red as he punched his father "I hate you for making me do this!"

Clark was slammed into the wall "gotta do better then that Kon!"

"Oh we did"

Red Hood ran in guns a blazing, They all bounced off of Clark "c'mon Jason after all these year you though a gun would stop me?"

"Nope…but a Kryptonite cannon might"

"wha"

Bruce walked in with a large cannon strapped to his chest "sorry Clark"

Clark tried to move, But saw Connor using his telekinesis to hold him down

Bruce hit the trigger and the large beam hit Clark

The 3 heroes looked down at the fallen god among them

**6 Months Later**

It had been called the trial of the century Superman, and Wonder Women were both tried for multiple counts of murder, Clark was sentenced to life imprisonment at Belle Reve prison

Diana was sent to be punished by the Amazons on Themyscira, since legally she was not a American Citizen

No one had seen Aquaman since the Regime's destruction, Sinestro had been defeated by 3 Green lanterns and taken to OA for judgment, Hal had just disappeared

Vic was taken in by Ray Palmer and Ted Kord who had discovered a virus in Vic's system corrupting his sense of right and wrong

Dick Grayson had been found near death, he is currently comatose

**Belle Reve Prison**

Clark stood in the large glass tube, he couldn't see them…but he knew they were watching him

Bruce, Connor, Kara, and Oliver all came to witness it

Clark had shown no remorse for the death he had on his hands, he even had said he'd do it again

Connor stared at Clark "and your sure he'll be harmless after this?"

"positive"

The warden came in and typed into the control panel next to Clark, he then flipped the switch and left the room

The entire tube glowed bright yellow and Clark seemed to lose some of his muscle mass, and then the chamber light show turned off,

2 guards came in and dragged him from the chamber, they removed the special cuffs and placed a normal pair on him

**Wayne Manor**

Jason had just gotten out of the shower, the water felt good of his face…yeah or what was left of it

**2 Years Ago**

Jason and Roy sped through to Metropolis "are you sure we were even invited?"

"Yeah c'mon your like family to Dick and we're like family to Kori!"

"Yeah but it did say the Original Titans Only"

"don't worry what could go wrong

**An Hour Later**

Jason pulled Roy as far as he could…Roy was lucky his arm was the only thing that got fried…Jason's face burned he could barely see out of his right eye… "Dammit Roy…wake up!"

Jason finally fell over against his car

**Now**

His face had healed, he still had the burn scars, but pain losing Kori…that would never heal

"Master Jason I.."

Alfred teared up a little when he saw Jason's face "I…I took the time to mend your leather jacket, and I set some clothes for you to where….dinner will be ready shortly"

"Thanks Alfred"

Jason had gotten dressed and came downstairs

He and Alfred ate alone, "How is young Master Harper doing?"

"well….Roy's a stubborn son of a bitch"

Alfred smirked but kept on eating

**Coast City**

Raven had been a lucky one she was able to escape the large battle, but here she was in front of the large yellow central battery…she couldn't believe Hal would have ever have let Sinestro put it there

Considering what Raven had done to him, it was no surprise what Hal did

Raven's hands were engulfed in the black and white energy "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

She blasted the Central Battery and it melted away and all the energy funneled upwards leaving the earth,

Raven looked and there in the crater was a man

(To Be Continued)


	2. Chapter 2

**Coast City**

Hal floated above the large crater that once held the Yellow Central Battery, "Ring, play back"

The ring released a yellow beam, and suddenly the entire central battery was reconstructed, and Raven was constructed in front of him, she waved her hand "Ring playback with audio"

He saw Raven wave her hands in the air Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

And there he saw it the battery melted away

"Ring locate Raven Roth"

"Unable to locate"

Hal clenched his fist harder "I SAID LOCATE RAVEN!" 

The ring sparked up "Will Power will not get you what you want"

Hal hated this ring, it didn't function the way he needed it to and now that Sinestro was captured and the Central battery was gone, it had only gotten worse

**Warriors-1 Year Ago**

Guy sat at his bar drinking away his sorry with his partner John

"It's getting bad out there John, we gotta do somethin"

John sat quickly he was wearing a leather jacket, and jeans, with a red baseball cap, since Sinestro had claimed earth Hal attacked any green lantern that that came near earth

Guy and John both kept there rings locked away

"You here anything from Rayner?"

"No Guy, no one's heard from him since…since Hal caught him"

Guy looked around and saw the raggedy looking man drinking his beer slowly, "Hey buddy we're closing soon"

The man chuckled, he turned and flung the bottle at Guy,

Guy ducked and pulled the bat underneath the bar

"What the hell is…"

The raggedy man's clothing faded into his yellow lantern suit

"Jordan?"

"Yeah Johnny it's me"

He blasted the 2 lanterns

"John ya got your ring?"

John pulled the ring from his pocket "yeah"

Guy ripped his necklace off revealing his ring

The 2 lanterns flew into Hal blowing the entire wall apart

Hal chuckled "really you 2 think you can stop me?"

Guy formed a green armor around himself and charged straight at Hal, Hal blasted at Guy melting away the green armor, "Sorry Guy"

Hal gently placed Guy on the ground and removed the ring, "John look man your smart, just surrender your ring"

"Is it your Boss who gave you that order"

"Shut up"

"It's funny Hal, when your were one of the good guys you would've never taken orders from anybody, your pathetic"

"SHUT UP!"

Hal blasted at John and then grabbed his by the throat, "D…Don't do this"

"Sorry John"

Hal grabbed John's ring and removed it "Have a nice trip John"

He let go sending John hurtling to the ground

**Hall Of Justice-Now**

Hal blasted through the doorway "Raven I Know You HERE!"

He noticed the moving shadows and Raven appeared in front of him

"you're a freaking traitor Raven"

"And you're a sadist"

Hal's ring sparked up and suddenly yellow snakes surrounded Raven

"Azara…."

One of the snakes wrapped around her mouth

"shhh Raven"

"Hey Asshole"

Suddenly a bright green glow blasted Hal sending him through the large building

The yellow constructs faded and Raven fell to the ground gasping for air, her mysterious savior floated over to her "You okay Rae?"

"ye 'cough' yes Hal I'm fine"

Hal floated out of the ruble and saw Raven standing next to….himself?

**The Regime Headquaters-2 Years Ago**

Hal sat in his seat at the circular table

Clark stood at the center of the table, Diana sat to his right, Barry to his left

"Hal have you found Oliver or Bruce yet?"

Hal sighed 'look I'm just not comfortable with the fact you want me to hunt down our friends"

Clark slammed his fist on the table "they are traitors!"

"That might be…but I'm not gonna hunt them down"

Diana stood up "we were afraid you'd say that"

The door opened and Raven walked in

"What is she?"

Raven waved her hands "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Hal fell over and suddenly yellow energy erupted from his mouth, it soon formed into the shape of Hal

"What is that?" Hal felt drained

**1 Months Later**

Sinestro dropped the central battery, The New Hal Jordan dragged the comatose Hal and placed him in it

**Now**

"I…I remember now I was created by what remained of Parallax in him"

The real Hal Jordan stared at his doppelganger, Hal wore his old flight jacket, and he had grown a beard

"You really think you 2 can beat me?"

"Yes we can…Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Her black energy hit The yellow lantern in the chest, suddenly his skin turned bright yellow and he grew long jagged teeth

"Hal do your part"

"Yeah ok"

Hal released his green beam at the yellow lantern, "okay here we go Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Suddenly the yellow lantern began fading into little embers and at his body fell apart in the middle a small green orb floated in Raven's black energy

"Take it…Now"

Hal moved his ring to the orb "In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight, Let those Who Worships Evils Might Beware My Power GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT!"

The orb was drawn into his ring and suddenly he remembered everything

Attacking John and Guy, helping kill Oliver, breaking Carol's heart

"I'm a monster"

Raven placed her hand over his shoulder "It wasn't you Hal, it was Parallax"

"Y'know for so long everyone told me that it was all Parallax's fault…maybe it's time I take responsibility"

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere…everywhere. I don't know first things first, I gotta make things right with all th people I've wronged"

Hal flew away leaving Raven to once again flee before the authority arrived

**Ferris Air**

Carol sat alone in her office, She opened the desk drawer, she grabbed the black box and opened it

It was beautiful white gold, with a large diamond in the middle, the message engraved was "Sapphire + Highball"

Carol looked away to see the pink light in the bottom of the drawer

She slammed the drawer shut

"Carol?"

She looked and saw Hal standing there in his GL uniform "what the hell are you doing here?"

"It's look you need to hear my side to what happen"

"Like what!?'

"Carol it wasn't me who did those things…it was a clone I'm not making this up I…."

He looked at her, her eyes held nothing but Malice. He pointed at his chest "If you don't believe me use your ring see what my heart holds"

Suddenly the ring flew from the desk drawer to Carol

"**Carol Ferris You Have The Ability To Feel Great Love, Protect It As A Star Sapphire!"**

Her suit changed into her star sapphire attire, she opened her glowing pink eyes and walked over to Hal, she pulled him close and kissed him

She felt everything, all the things that he had to witness, finding out what his clone did

She broke free of Hal "oh…my god Hal.. I'm so sorry"

He sniffed "it's okay Carol, listen I know I've been gone for awhile.. and god knows what evil me did…but if you would be able to give me another chance I…"

She kissed him "okay I'm willing to give you a 30th chance"

The intercom beeped " the babysitter just dropped off your son"

The office door opened and small dark hair boy walked in "mommy?"

"Carol?"

**(This Will Now Open Up A Spin Off(**


	3. Chapter 3: Regenesis Part 1

**Rusch Residence**

Ronnie and Jason sat on the bed, "You got any clue why B-Man called us?"

"No Ronnie I don't' Jason rolled his eyes and kept reading from the Physic's text book, since they helped defeat the Regime, Batman had called them for all sorts of missions while the League was dismantled

"Hello boys" Batman came right through Jason's bedroom door

"Yo whats up Bats"

"Ronnie"

Both boys kept there mouth shut as Bruce removed his hood and sat down "I am here to make you boy san offer"

"What is it B…sir"

"You boys really stepped up after our battle with Clark's Regime"

"It was a honor sir" Jason shot Ronnie a look

"Yea a real honor"

Bruce looked at these boys obviously they couldn't stand each other

"Well I am here to offer you a place in the new Justice League"

"Us?"

"yes" Bruce almost smiled "I think you'll both be happy to know, you will be Clark's replacement as the most powerful member of the team"

"Really!?"

"Yes…report to Wayne Manor tomorrow at 3pm"

"why so late"

"You 2 have school"

"aww man!"

Jason laughed at Ronnie, and suddenly Bruce was gone

**Kord Labs**

Vic's breathing was labored as Ted and Ray worked on the circuitry in his chest, Ray looked to his side watching his assistant studying "Rhonda can you hand me the photon laser?"

"Sure Doc" She ran over and handed the laser to Professor Palmer

"How's he doing?"

"Good Rhonda, don't worry you and Vic will be able to dance at the prom"

Rhonda laughed and went back to studying

Ted put down his drill "Hello Bruce"

Batman removed his cowl "I'm here to offer you a job Ray"

Ray didn't move his eyes away from Vic's circuitry "I'm retired Bruce"

"Didn't seem like that during the battle"

"What battle?"

"When you helped "kill" Oliver"

"WHAT!?"

"You remember Clark blew up our base and Oliver was declared M.I.A"

"That wasn't me"

"Oliver was saved when you sent him to the micro verse"

"Bruce listen I Haven't wore the suit in 2 years"

"Can you say the same for her"

All eyes turned to Rhonda, Ray put down his tools "anything you'd like to tell us Rhonda?"

**1 Year Ago**

Oliver sat in the base repairing his arrows, He looked at his picture of Harley "damn what am I doin with my life?"

"I ask myself the same thing Ollie!"

Oliver turned with his arrow aimed right at Clark, "What the hell are you doing here Clark!?"

"I came to offer you one last chance to surrender Ollie"

"Surrender?…really you've gone insane and you want me to surrender?"

"Oliver we have so many plans for this world, we can remake it even better"

"Bruce's right your just a nut job"

"I'm sorry you feel like that Oliver"

Clark took a deep breath and froze Oliver, Clark approached the large computer

"Hostile Detected, Self Destruct Sequence initiated"

Clark walked away from the frozen Oliver and jetted out of the cave

The cave's generator began glowing bright red, and the large surge of energy blew the entire cave

The frozen Oliver began shrinking as the cave blew apart

All that was left of the base was a rubble, soon Oliver awoke in the middle of the destroyed base and soon a large orange glow emerged and a women cladded in the Atom costume appeared

"Whoa, whoa who the hell are you?"

She removed her hood "I'm Rhonda Pineda, I'm Professor Palmers assistant"

"And that means he let's you use his suits…jeez when I have a assistant I just let him have a extra 5 bucks on Christmas season"

She laughed "He…he uh doesn't know I'm borrowing his suit"

"Really?"

**Now**

"And he showed up during the final battle where he helped take down Diana"

Bruce and Ray watched as Rhonda began getting uncomfortable "I just thought I could help"

"Rhonda you could have gotten yourself killed"

Bruce smirked "She's perfect you start tomorrow"

"What?"

"You start tomorrow as a member of the New Justice League"

"Bruce you can't be serious?"

"Dead serious Ray"

**Kansas**

Connor leaped toward the farm after he heard Ma Kent calling him

Before he enter he turned his shirt inside out and pulled his glasses from his pocket

"Hey Ma what's the trou…hello Mr. Wayne"

Bruce smiled "hey there Connor I came here to talk to you about a place in the League"

"Me?"

"Yes I believe if you're a part of the team, I think it could give people the hope they lost with….with"

"With your brothers mistake"

Both Connor and Bruce looked at Ma Kent "Listen Connor this is a good opportunity and you should take it"

"But Ma I…"

She hit him in the head with her cane "hush boy, and listen to your mother"

Connor rubbed his head "Did you really have to hit me so hard?"

"You and your brother are so much alike, both invulnerable and whining over a cane to the head"

Bruce smiled "my manor this afternoon at 3"

"he'll be there "

**Keystone City Cemetery**

The women sobbed and placed down a very odd looking bouquet of roses

The stems were brown the first rose was purple, the second white, and the last red

"I'll miss you Rex"

"He loved you like a daughter Emily"

"huh?"

Bruce came and placed a bouquet on Rex's grave as well "What are you doing here Bruce?"

"I came to offer you a place on my team"

"Why me?"

"Rex would want you to be part of this, he knew from the moment he met you that you were meant for something great"

"Really?"

"Yes, so will you join us?"

She smiled and her human disguise vanished "sure I'll do it!"

**Ferris Air Base**

"NO!"

Bruce seemed on undeterred "look Hal, I spoke to Raven and she explained to me what the Regime did, I think this could be a opportunity for you to redeem yourself in the eyes of the people of earth"

"I don't need that, I have a way to redeem myself in my own eyes Bruce and it doesn't involve being part of the League…and don't ask Carol"

"But Hal.."

"No I swore to her, that we'd leave all the super heroing to other people"

"But I see your still wearing the ring"

"yeah, Listen Bruce I'm gonna be leaving the earth and that how I'm gonna redeem myself protecting the earth from any threat that even comes near earth"

"So be it Hal"

**Wayne Manor**

Jason and Ronnie walked through the front yard "ready man?"

"Yeah Jay"

They punched each others hand "FIRESTORM!"

There bodies ignited and the 2 flames merged into one and formed Firestorm

"Never get tired of that Jay"

He approached the front door, before even knocking the door open, and the older man in the suit answered "Firestorm I presume?"

"Yeah how'd you guess?"

"I believe it is obvious sir"

"Oh.. oh yeah I guess"

The 2 men walked through the hall way "may I offer you a drink…a soda or a water?"

"How bout a beer?"

"I believe Master Bruce had mention both of you only being 18"

"He's right Ronnie"

"Shut up Jason!"

Alfred stared at Ronnie "sorry man not you…the voice in my head"

Alfred led him to the cave where Batman, Element Women, and Atom all waited "sorry we're late…we got caught up saving a…uh school bus from driving off a cliff"

"no Jason it's not a dumb lie….just shut up!"

Element Girl leaned to Atom "is it just me or is he talking to himself?"

"It's not just you"

The 2 girls giggled to themselves as Bruce suited up, Firestorm looked around "see Jason I told you we weren't gonna be the last one's here"

From the bathroom Connor stepped out

"Dammit!"

Bruce looked around "okay everybody's here we can now begin"

Bruce took a remote from his utility belt and pressed the button and the 5 heroes disappeared

**The Watch Tower**

The 4 heroes looked around the watchtower "are we in space!?"

"Yes Firestorm we are, I believe we could all be more productive if we view everything from Gods Eye view"

**To Be Continued In Regenesis Part 2**


	4. Chapter 4:Regenesis Part 2

**Belle Reve Prison**

Clark Kent sat in the wardens office as the short fat man filed away some paper work "hmm let's see you were held in cell block X?"

"Yes sir" Clark had learned to answer short and sweet,

"Hmm, and if these test results right.. then your powerless now?"

"Yes sir the gold kryptonite chamber removed my powers"

"Good…good then I see no reason to have you around other super villains…no offense Mr. Kent I hope you do know that I have a respect for you…I don't know if you remember but you saved my daughter twice"

"Glad I could help"

The warden smiled and pressed the intercom "escort our prisoner to his cell"

The 2 guards came in "rise Mr. Kent"

Clark was led out of the office and brought into the large cell, he laid on the small bed and saw the other occupant

"Oh my god!.. if it ain't Supes"

Clark stared at Atomic Skull "oh man.. **this** must be destiny.. you…me together…time for some pay back"

**2 Weeks Later**

Clark lifted the weights, most prisoners stayed clear of him, they had seen It one to many times.

Someone locked up in prison regaining lost superpowers, and no one wanted to mess with Superman just in case….

"Oh what do we have here?"

Clark didn't even turn when Mirror Master and Captain Cold approached him, "Y'know you little Regime is the reason I'm locked up here!"

Clark didn't shift focus to the 2 villains, "Listen to me KENT"

Clark dropped the large weight and turned to the villains

"What do you want?"

"We want to take out our frustration on you"

"Fine"

Mirror Master swung at Clark, who then moved out of the way and twisted the villains arm back

CRACK

Clark had his foot pressed on Mirror Masters back pulling Mirror Masters arm out of the socket

":I don't need powers to beat a second rate crook like you"

He threw Mirror Master at Captain Cold's feet, Cold remained silent

Captain Cold grabbed Mirror Master by the collar and dragged him away

**That Night**

"Yo Kent"

Clark laid on the top bunk staring at the cravings other inmates left behind

"Yo Kent!"

"What?"

"That was pretty badass what you did at the rec yard"

"Hmm?"

"You even bitched out Cold…respect man"

"Hmm?"

"so what's the plan?"

"What plan?"

"Look man obviously your not gonna stay here forever..so whatever plans you got…I'm with ya man"

**The Next Day**

The guard banged on the cell door "Kent you got a visitor"

Clark offered his hands to be cuffed and then he was led to the visitor station, he sat at the glass and studied the man in front of him

He wore a purple suit with a bowlers hat, he had chalk white skin and bright orange hair

"Hey Clark **HA**"

"Who are you?"

"I've gone by many names for many years. .just call me The Outsider **HA!**"

"What do you want ?"

"I've come here to offer you a place amongst my people"

"What People?"

"We call ourselves the secret Society, we are preparing for the arrival of my master"

"and who would this master be?"

"Some one the heroes of this world should fear, and I am offering you a place amongst our ranks, they will spare you and even perhaps you'll be handsomely rewarded"

The Outsider reached into his pocket and held a silver metal band in his hand "Interested?"

"What is that?"

"It is a band that rewrites DNA to a Kryptonian"

"That thing will give me power back?"

"yes"

"and when your master arrives, allot of people are going to be killed"

"Yes"

"Then I'm sorry but no"

"WHAT!?"

"I've done some terrible things, but I won't be a part of dooming this world"

"Very well"

The outsider got up and placed the band on the chair, he smiled and stomped on it "Remember Clark, when my master comes here and blows this prison to kingdom come, remember I offered to save you **HA!**"

**2 Months Later**

Clark sat in the mess hall with Atomic Skull,, Clark had kept to himself and he and Atomic Skull planned there escape, "All we need now is a large distraction"

Clark noticed a few of the nameless thugs beating down on the new guy

"You know who that is Skull?"

"Yeah Boss heard it was some terrorist from Detroit…dumb bastard blew up a abandoned automobile warehouse"

"back me up"

"What?"

Clark ran over and tackled one of the thugs, he helped the new prisoner "You okay kid?"

"Yeah…dumb fucking bastards"

He held his nose, one steel toe to his face had broken it "thanks for the help Mister?"

"Kent.. Clark Kent"

Clark laughed he had grown a beard and he had shaved off his hair

"My names Simon, Simon Baz"

Clark shook his hand "Let me guess your innocent?"

"Yeah.. how'd you guess?"

"You have a look to you"

"What kind of look?"

"The look that heroes have in there eyes.. your meant for great things Baz"

"Thanks sir"

**1 Month Later**

Clark shook awake from the alarmed, some prisoner was trying to escape, Clark noticed a feint green glow down the halls

Simon backed away from the guards with his hands up as the green ring approached him

"Simon Baz of Earth,…You Have Te **error**…Ability To Overcome Great Fear…Welcome To The Green Lantern Corp"

The ring went onto his finger and the primarily black suit appeared on his body

The guards flipped out and began shooting at Simon, the bullets smooched as they hit his force field, "Please stop"

The guards kept, firing at him "I….Said….STOP!"

A large shock wave of energy shot from his body knocking them back and blowing the entire right side of the prison apart

Clark and Atomic Skull stared at what was happening around them

"Now?"

Clark didn't answer merely shook his head and the 2 escaped through the craziness around them

**Outside The Prison**

The 2 kept on running "what do we do now"

Clark smiled "We go to my place!"

**Metropolis**

Atomic Skull sat on the couch waiting "Hey are you done in there?"

"Almost"

Clark stared at himself in the mirror, he was still getting use to not having his heat vision, so for the first time in his life he used a razor to shave off his bead

He stepped out of the bathroom in a completely black solar suit

"Let's go"

"Where we headin Boss?"

"The grave yard"

**The Graveyard**

The 2 men dug the grave up "Look Boss.. I know I'm not really the brains here but.. uh why are we digging **Him **up?"

"Because we need Brainiac"

Finally after digging for about another hour Atomic lifted the coffin out and the 2 walked to van,

**Outside of Metropolis**

"What now Boss?"

Clark smirked "we go home"

He pressed the remote and the 2 were beamed away

**Fortress of Solitude**

The 2 arrived in the fortress "Okay dropped the body on the table"

Skull obeyed and both men looked at Lex Luthor's lifeless body, "your sure this is gonna work?"

"50/50"

Clark approached his large computer and typed something in, a opening came from the crystals and a piece of rock with 3 circles on it was pulled out, Clark steadied it on Lex's forehead

He reached for the hammer "Skull you squeamish?"

"Uh no?"

"Good"

Clark slammed the hammer on the piece of rock, with punctured the corpses skull

Clark watched the wires spread from the wound and suddenly the corpses flesh turned bright blue

"I…Live?"

"Yes"

"Who Am I?"

"You names Brainiac 2.0"

**(To Be Concluded In Regenesis Part 3)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keystone City Penitentiary**

Iris West sat in the small room, with the mayor, her father Ira in his wheel chair. Hit seemed he couldn't wait for them to finally fry that good for nothing crook.

The guard led the young man into the chair, and placed the head band "any last words West?"

He looked up at the Warden "you can suck my d.."

They threw the switch

The surge of electricity blasted through him, everything slowed down as he felt his heart burst as he his flesh burned

**?**

Daniel floated through the surging electrical energy around him, "Where…Where am I?"

He saw people floating around him, they seemed to be moving but they couldn't see him, It was like they were ghost

"Daniel West"

"What am I doing here?"

The ominous voice ignored his question

"My Avatar is dead….you shall become his replacement"

Lightning hit into Daniel, almost energizing his spirit

**Keystone Penitentiary**

The Warden was fried alive by stray bolts of lighting, everyone besides Iris was killed by the bolts of lightning

Her brother was curled in the corner of the room, his flesh burnt, his hair was gone

Iris ran toward her brother, dialing her cell "Hello I need help my brother is dying"

**Hospital**

Daniel opened his eyes everyone and everything was moving slowly, "What the hell?"

"DANNNNNY" Iris slowly turned over to her brother, Daniel pulled himself up from the bed lightly pressing past Iris, but she was sent flying

"What the?"

He ran over to Iris, suddenly his nose gushed blood and he fell unconscious

**Justice League Watch Tower**

Batman typed away on the super computer, as the other members were all arriving.

"Hey Bats what's the good word?"

Bruce didn't answer Firestorm he sent his sentries out scanning the earth

"Emily Rhonda?"

"Yes sir Batman"

Element Girl stood at attention and Atom meekly stood next to her "there is a strange anomaly found at the Hall of Justice, you 2 are to find and contain it"

"Yes Sir!"

"Cool I'll come with"

"No Firstorm you're staying here"

"But I can help!"

"Firstorm you are not needed for this mission"

"But I….yeah I heard him Jason"

Bruce activated the transporter and the 2 girls were sent to The Hall Of Justice

**The Hall**

Since the final battle the hall was left in it's destroyed state, no one was stupid enough to rebuild and no one had the heart to tear it down

The 2 girls looked around, Rhonda looked down at her watch "I'm detecting super charged particles"

"What does that mean?"

"Some one liked the Flash released them when they would use there super speed"

"Wow"

Rhonda typed in a few commands on her watch and suddenly the 2 heroes followed the trail of energy

They noticed the man standing at the edge of the cliff he wore a pair of red pants with the rest of the suit ripped apart, he wore no shoes and his feet were bloodied

He had long blond hair and a beard

"Hiya!"

Rhonda almost fell over at Emily's lack of subtly

The man turned "oh hello there!"

Rhonda waited behind and hit the panic button of her watch

Suddenly 3 blue beams launched around them, and Batman, Firestorm, and Superboy stood all in awe of the man in front of them

"Barry?"

"Who is Barry?"

The Man took a step and fell over unconscious, Bruce kneeled next to him and felt his pulse "He's crashing"

**Hours Later**

Bruce had used all the technology he had in his arsenal to save his once thought dead friend, "1...2.…Clear"

He slammed the metallic gauntlet onto his chest, Barry seized and finally all the machines stabilized and Barry feel unconscious

The other leaguers sat around the large table waiting for there next assignment

Firestorm looked around and left the room, Element Girl stared "Where is he offta?"

Rhonda kept her nose in the book and merely shrugged

Firestorm curled his fist "Firestorm!"

His body erupted into flames and separated into Jason and Ronnie

Jason fell to the ground taking deep breath, being merged for to long made is body hurt and his lungs feel burnt out

Ronnie leaned against the wall, he felt every hit that there shared body had taken

"Man what we at now Jace?"

Jason looked at his stop watch "We were merged for 15 hours"

'Damn" Ronnie was sweating "Wanna head to my place?"

Jason couldn't talk merely shook his head hiding his sweat covered face

The 2 pressed there ID cards and both mere Zeta'd out of the Watch Tower

**Raymond Residence**

Both boys quickly scrafted down the 2 large pizzas Ronnie's mom had ordered on her way out of work, "So Jace?"

"So what?"

"I was thinking bout that Element Girl"

"Really?"

"Yeah what you think about me asking her out?"

"go for it"

"You cool with it?"

"Sure why not?"

"oh I get it, you want Atom"

"No…and plus she's dating Cyborg"

**Keystone Streets**

The police aimed there guns at the recently escaped Mirror Master, "Drop your weapon Mirror Master!"

Mirror Master smirked and shot his laser pistol at the squad of cops, but suddenly his entire pistol fell apart and he felt a warm breeze right past him.

Both the villain and the cop all turned to see the man claded in black armor

"Flash?"

"kinda the opposite"

He turned and punched Mirror Master, from the one small punch Mirror Master's right arm and leg shattered leaving him whimpering on the ground

He picked up the piece of the pistol and went to leave, "Wait sir!"

He turned to see Atom and Element Girl behind him, He laughed and his voice echoed

"See ya around kiddies"

He went to run but felt as the elongated arm grabbed him, He spun around wrapping the 2 girls

He ran from the 2 and seemed merely to fade away

**The Watch Tower**

The 2 girls teleported in, " we…"

"I know" Batman studied the data

"Was that ?"

"No" he pointed at the comatose man in the med lab

"what should we do?"

"I'll send you and Superboy, on a rescue mission"

**The Road From Belle Reve**

Superboy road on his motorcycle ahead of police cars, the mission was simple escort the police tuck filled with Flash's Rogue Gallery to a location only Batman knew

Neither hero asked him why Flash's villains needed protection, Bruce said something important was found and it posed a threat to there lives

Emily road behind in the police cruiser

There he was the man in the black armor in the middle of the road, Connor slide his cycle to avoid hitting him, Connor ripped off his black and red leather jacket "What the hell man!?"

The armored man lifted Connor by the throat and charged him to the edge of the road throwing him over it

Element Girl got out of the cruiser and expanded her arm forming it around the armored man, His body vibrated through and he shot his black shards at Element Girl, she fell backwards and he ran right through the police truck blowing it up

He waited to watch the bodies burn but found it was empty "what the hell?"

Superboy leaped back in front of him "this time we were faster then you"

**?**

Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Heatwave, and Trickster all looked around th dark cave

"Where the hell are we?" Trickster was jumpy, Captain Cold took his time to looked around his surroundings

"Welcome"

Bruce came down "You probably don't know this but this is the only place on earth that Flash can't enter, it is a Speed Force free zone"

"I…IS the Flash tryin to kill us?…I thought he was dead!?" Trickster was jumping around

"Shut Up kid"

All the Rogue's eyes turned on Cold "What should we do Wayne?"

"Glade you asked, cause I have a job offer for you 4"

"What job?"

"To Do what you've all wanted to do…..Kill The Flash"


	6. Chapter 6

The man the strangers called Barry floated thorough the yellow electric field, "Hello?…Is Anyone there!?"

"BBBBBBAAAAARRRRRYYYY ALLLLENNN!"

He felt something pulling him into the glowing abyss, "NO!"

He pulled back with all his might and then…..

**The Watch Tower**

He sprung up and the machine whirled, he gasped for breath as Batman and Superboy ran in "Barry!?"

He kept breathing "I…I'm o…okay but I think I should not be here"

Batman nodded "Connor take him home"

Superboy helped the man to his feet, "Your gonna be okay "

"Thanks….?"

"Connor"

Connor pressed his ID card and the 2 Zeta'd out of the watch tower, Bruce picked up the communicator "How we doing Cold?"

**Keystone City**

"Good Bats….we're waiting out in the open like you said"

The 4 Villains waited, whoever this 'Reverse Flash' was they'd kill him for what he did to Mirror Master, Cold was the first to feel the wind change direction

"He's here"

Suddenly Heat Wave and Weather Wizard were sent flying as the Reverse Flash charged at Trickster

Cold shoved the kid out of the way and blasted the Flash with his ice, freezing him "Okay Bats we got h…"

The Reverse Flash vibrated out and sent his bladed hands through Cold's chest

Trickster ran for it, but felt the shards stab into his back "You loser aren't even worth killing"

He sped off as Trickster pulled his beaten body toward Cold

"M…Mr. Wayne…he…he killed Leonard" Trickster sobbed over his dead friend

**The Allen Residence**

Iris slept in the afternoon, ever since Danny disappeared from his hospital room, everyone around her was on edge…but just so slow

She heard keys and ran downstairs and nearly fell over when she saw him, tears streamed from her face "Barry?"

She ran and hugged him, he seemed so different his hair was long and he had a beard but she;d recognize him anywhere

"How is this possible?"

"I..I don't know miss, I just appeared yesterday…I don't remember anything"

Iris pushed away from him "You don't re….."

Superboy's communicator started beeping "Sir?"

"Reverse Flash escaped…are you with Barry"

"Yes sir we're with iris"

"Good you 3 find a safe place Element Women and Atom are tracking him"

Iris stared at Connor "Reverse Flash?"

"He's already taken down the Rogue's"

"so…what your saying is he did what Barry could do In like a minute?"

Connor laughed and the 3 ran down to the basement

Barry leaned against the wall and looked around at the boxes all over the basement, Iris grabbed his hand "I have something to show you"

She pulled him over to the workstation with a picture of her and Barry on there wedding day "does this ring any bells?"

"N...no...I'm sorry, I know that's me…but I don't rememeber it

**Keystone City**

The cops kept everyone confined to the side walk as Ronnie and Jason watched Element Women and Atom searching for the Reverse Flash

"Jace we can help"

"I know but we need to find a place to merge"

Ronnie looked around and noticed a alley "Follow me"

Ronnie ran over the police divider and Jason followed

"Hey stop!" Emily didn't want to use her powers on civilian but these kids seemed crazy….and familiar

The 2 found there way to the alley

"Ready?"

"Ready"

The bumped fist "FIRESTORM!"

They merged together then snuck around back to the police divider

"Element Women, Atom? What are you 2 doing here?"

"Smooth"

"shut up Jace" Ronnie whispered

Both girls were shocked to see him "Firestorm, Batman sent us"

"Really?…Reverse Flash got through the Rogue's?"

"Yes….he hurt Cold good"

"Dam…..Oh no"

Firstorm felt the high speed punch at the back of his head, he went flying

Before Atom could react Reverse Flash began strangling her, Element Women turned her fist to steel and punched him, almost snapping his neck

Reverse Flash rubbed his cracked jaw and spit blood out "Listen I don't wanna hurt any of you…just tell your boss to bring the Flash to me…and all this chaos ends"

A large yellow energy blast hit Reverse Flash, as Firestorm limped back over "not gonna…happen"

Reverse Flash smiled, and charged his arm right through Firestorms chest "I think you and your friend need a little time apart"

He pulled one half of Firestorm to the right while the other side to the left

Ronnie screamed in agony as his body glowed bright white and exploded

**Allen Residence**

Connor heard the explosion in the distance "oh no"

"What?"

Both Barry and Iris were in shock "something blew up in the city"

Connor heard the knocking upstairs "stay here"

He slowly walked upstairs, and to the front door, before he could open it the door swung open and Reverse Flash kicked him through the house

He then ran into the basement and In front of Iris and Barry

"Iris get out of the way"

"H…How do you know my name?"

Suddenly his entire face peeled back reveling his true face "it's me…Danny"

"Danny?…how?"

"Doesn't matter Iris…once I kill him…I'll be the hero...and I'll have the power to make things right"

"You can't kill him…we've only just gotten back to each other"

"Move out of the way Iris"

"No Danny I wo…"

Barry stepped out from behind her

"I'll go"

"what!?"

"I can tell to many people have been hurt for you to find me, if I surrender to you it'll all be over"

"Glade you've finally seen it my way"

He dug his claws into Barry's chest and suddenly both men vanished

**The Speed Force**

Danny returned to his human form and he and Barry both hovered in the speed force

Barry looked around amazed "this place is beautiful!"

"Enjoy it while you can…cause I'm gonna kill you"

He flew toward Barry and his black armor reappeared digging his claws into Barry's chest, but this time Barry pulled back and suddenly the lightning struck them and everything returned to Barry, his memories came flooding back in

"I…I remember"

He head butted into Danny's head knocking him away, Barry saw the white hole in back of Danny and Barry flew as fast as he could toward it…

**Allen Residence**

Iris was staring just a second ago her thought deceased brother and thought deceased husband vanished, She felt the wind rush past her and Barry appeared behind her clad in his suit

"Iris I'm back"

She hugged him

**Wayne Manor Later That Night**

Barry waited outside of the Manor, his hair was back to it's shorter look and the beard was shaved off, "Barry?"

"Hey Bruce"

"I don't know how you did it but you've saved allot of people today"

"What did Reverse Flash do to Firestorm"

"nothing to serious, the whole explosion was merely a light show, both boys are okay…how bout you?"

"well I'm alive and that's what important"

Bruce pulled the ID card from his pocket "here Barry I.."

He pushed it away "I'm out Bruce, I'm not coming back"

Bruce studied as Barry walked to the car…funny it's almost like he didn't have his super speed

**?**

The lightning storm hit the remains of the Hall Of Justice and the young boy with spiky orange hair removed his goggled "whoa dad was right…this place is a shit hole"


End file.
